Taste the feeling
by haraaaaa24
Summary: Yuta selalu bertengkar dengannya,Yuta selalu membencinya dan segala tatapan dinginnya kepada dirinya 'enyahlah kau Lee Taeyong' -Yuta. Namun tak pengakuan seseorang membuat perasaan Yuta menjadi aneh. Taeyong x Yuta, slight! Taeyong x Ten. TAEYU, slight!TAETEN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taste The Feeling

Rated T

Genre Romance,school life,humor

TaeYu slight!TaeTen

Warn: BL, OOC,typo,non-EYD

Enjoy!

.

.

.

" Namaku Nakamoto Yuta, aku berasal dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya semua" Yuta menundukkan kepala nya lalu tersenyum manis kepada teman temannya, berharap teman-temannya akan menerima dirinya yang merupakan orang asing.

"terimakasih yuta,baiklah selanjutnya" kim saem –wali kelas Yuta- menunjuk orang yang berada dibelakang Yuta.

"namaku Lee Taeyong,aku berasal dari seoul" ucapnya dingin dan berkharisma dimata Yuta. Ahhh, Yuta suka kelas ini. Kelas ini tentram,damai dan nyaman. Lihat saja temannya, mereka semua terlihat seperti orang baik dan Yuta yakin mereka akan menerima Yuta.

Benar saja, sehari disana Yuta sudah punya teman yang cukup akrab dengannya. Namanya Minki, orang yang yuta ragukan gendernya . ' mukanya sangat cantik,namun di kartu pelajar ialah seorang lelaki,terlebih ia memakai celana. Tch dasar penipu!' yuta tak tahan untuk mengumpat,walau hanya dalam hati sih. Yuta tak berani bilang langsung, Minki sepertinya orang yang berbahaya. Yuta takut diamuk,sungguh.

" Yuta ,kau tau tidak?"

"kau belum memberitahu ku,bagaimana aku akan tau?" Yuta hanya menatap malas pada temannya,yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aish ,kau tidak asik" Minki langsung cemberut mendengar ucap Yuta.

"iya, iya, ada apa minki?" Yuta berusaha untuk menunjukkan raut penasarannya pada Minki. Yuta itu malas untuk bermain tebak-tebakkan, dia buruk dalam hal itu, jadi lebih baik to the point saja.

Mendelik sebentar, Minki membalas " katanya kelas kita akan ditambah loh-"

"lalu?"

"aish Yuta,dengarkan aku dulu!" Yuta langsung mengangguk mendengar minki mulai menaikkan suaranya.

" jadi, beberapa murid akan diambil perkelasnya untuk mengisi kelas tersebut"

"ahh,jadi siapa saja yang akan diambil?"

"entahlah, katanya setelah makan siang ,kertas akan ditempelkan di depan kelas,apabila tidak ada nama mu dalam kertas tersebut berarti kau berada dikelas yang baru" Minki menjelaskan itu pada Yuta yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yuta setidaknya yakin bukan ia yang akan pindah kelas. Ya benar,bukan Yuta yang akan pindah!

Mereka mulai untuk makan siang bersama. Di kantin seluruh anak membicarakan tentang 'kelas baru' yang membuat Yuta yakin dengan Keyakinan –harapannya- bukan ia yang akan pindah.

Setelah makan siang,mereka mulai melihat depan kelas masing-masing. Begitu pun Yuta, ia hendak melihat lembaran kertas yang terpampang di depan ruang kelas mereka. Namun—

"Yuta, bersabarlah. Semoga sukses dengan kelas mu yang baru. Minki ini akan selalu mendukungmu"

-ternyata ia yang pindah kelas. Duh, Yuta jadi ingin menangis rasanya. Keyakinannya tadi lenyap sudahh. Kini, ia hanya memandang minki yang memasang wajah –sok- sedihnya.

.

.

.

Dikelasnya yang baru Yuta sungguh tak mengenal siapapun,apa hanya ia dari kelasnya yang dipindahkan kesini? Masa bodoh, Yuta sedang kesal. Ia kemudian duduk asal-asalan melihat orang yang sedang bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi dengan kelas baru. Yuta bukannya tak mau beradaptasi apalagi bersosialisasi, Yuta malas melakukan hal itu dua kali dalam sehari , 'menyebalkan' pikirnya.

Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berwajah manis duduk disamping Yuta. Yuta yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"permisi, aku boleh duduk disini,kan?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan aksen korea yang tak terlalu bagus.

"tentu saja" Yuta tentu mengizinkan orang itu duduk disebelahnya, mau nolak juga malas,untung-untung biar ada teman. Eh tunggu, aksen korea nya buruk?

"namaku e, semoga kita dapat berteman baik"

"namaku Yuta. Ehm Ten, apa kau bukan orang Korea?" Tanya Yuta basa-basi, Yuta yakin sebenarnya bahwa Ten bukan orang Korea, tapi Yuta takut salah, keyakinan nya tadi saja tidak terbukti. Tuh kan, Yuta jadi kesal lagi.

"Aku orang Thailand, maaf jika bahasa Korea ku sangat buruk" ucap Ten sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa, aku juga bukan orang Korea. Aku berasal dari Jepang" Huh, akhirnya Yuta mendapat teman yang senasib dengannya.

"haha, ternyata kita sama-sama orang perantauan. Kita pasti akan cocok" ucap Ten sambil tertawa. Yuta yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. Ten benar, mereka pasti cocok.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berperawakan tegap masuk ke kelas mereka sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"perkenalkan, saya kim jae won. Kalian bisa memanggil Kim saem. Karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu,ayo kita berkenalan dimulai dari kau" tunjuk Kim saem pada seseorang dibarisan paling depan pojok kanan. Sementara itu, di saat giliran Yuta, ia memutar bola matanya dan memulai perkenalannya –lagi-

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Kim saem memutuskan untuk memilih ketua kelas.

"jadi ada yang ingin jadi ketua kelas?" kim saem bertanya namun, beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela nafas mengetahui tak satupun murid nya ingin jadi ketua kelas.

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin, aku akan memilih sendiri" Kim saem mulai mencari murid yang –menurutnya- berkompeten.

"kau, apa kau keberatan menjadi ketua kelas?" tunjuknya pada seseorang murid yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang agak terkejut. Sang murid hendak protes namun, belum sempat menyuarakan protesnya, seluruh murid yang ada dikelas langsung mengadakan acara mari-tepuk-tangan-bersama dan karena itu resmilah sang murid menjadi ketua kelas mereka.

"baiklah hm Taeyong –Kim saem membaca nametagnya-"mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi ketua kelas, sebagai tugas pertama, besok tolong kumpulkan semua angket teman-temanmu" taeyong mengangguk malas dengan wajah datarnya.

"hari ini silahkan kalian berkenalan dengan sekolah, saya harap kalian betah di sekolah ini"

Disaat para murid sedang heboh membicarakan ini-itu, Yuta melamun 'Taeyong?' yuta pernah mendengar nama itu, dan wajah dinginnya, tapi Yuta tak ingat. Duh terkutuklah ingatan jangka –sangat- pendek Yuta.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Yuta berniat memberikan angketnya pada ketua kelas. Daripada ia lupa, dan di marahi sang ketua yang dingin tapi ganteng itu-eh?

"taehyung,ini angket ku" ucap Yuta santai sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Dahi sang ketua kelas langsung mengernyit. Jika saja tak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, mungkin ia akan terpesona oleh senyuman Yuta.

"eh taehyung,ini angketnya, kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu?!" Yuta mulai kesal, ia tak suka dianggurin. Ia bukan jemuran.

Sang ketua kelas 'Taeyong' yang melihat Yuta seperti itu mulai merasa kesal juga. Enak saja ganti nama padahal sudah syukuran mewah. Dengan wajah yang datar, taeyong menarik angket ditangan Yuta dengan paksa . yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan marah dari sang empunya. Setelah mendapat angket Yuta, Taeyong langsung membacanya.

"dengar Nakamoto-san,aku tau kau orang luar. Tapi maaf, namaku Taeyong bukan Taehyung" ucap Taeyong sabar , berusaha maklum setelah mengetahui Yuta bukan berasal dari Korea. Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan sinis, menganggap taeyong mengejeknya.

" Aku tak peduli,mau namamu Taeyong,Taeyang,taecyeon,ataupun taeyeon. Aku tak peduli" peduli apa? Yuta sudah sakit hati . ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyayat ulu hati sampai nyeri.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kelas yang Yuta tempati tentu saja sudah memulai kegiatan belajar yang normal. Demikian dengan sosialisasi antar murid, mereka semua sudah saling mengenal dan terlihat sangat sangat kompak. Karena itu kelas tersebut menjadi nyaman, aman dan te-

 _Prangggggg!_

-nang.

"enyahlah kau Lee Taeyong" suara Yuta bergema didalam kelas tersebut.

Semenjak insiden 'salah nama' Yuta selalu sensitive soal Taeyong,begitu pula sebaliknya. Omong-omong, suara tadi berasal dari vas bunga yang pecah. Yuta berniat melempar buku pada Taeyong yang tengah bersinis ria dengannya,namun salah sasaran yang malah mengenai vas bunga dimeja guru.

Tiap harinya ada saja kerugian material yang membuat sang bendahara kelas mengurut dada dan berniat l uang kas khusus untuk mereka berdua. Ada pula kerugian fisik –beberapa dari mereka mendadak punya penyakit pada telinga,jantung,dan hati-eh?-. pertengkaran dari mereka berawal dari Taeyong yang melempar tatapan sinis pada Yuta, dan Yuta yang terlalu menyambut itu dengan baik. Contohnya saja saat Yuta yang mendapat soal dari Kim saem – guru sejarah mereka- dan ia menjawab benar dan mendapat pujian dari seluruh kelas , kecuali tentu saja Taeyong yang menatap Yuta seolah ia adalah makhluk menjijikan di muka bumi, Yuta tak terima.

"taeyong-ah aku tau aku sangat pintar dan kau iri akan hal itu,tapi jangan tatap aku seperti itu, perasaan iri mu padaku jadi sangat kentara" ucap Yuta sarkastik yang membuat Taeyong menatap nya dengan pandangan tak percaya 'anak ini cari perkara rupanya'

"ah iya, aku sangat iri padamu. Aku iri bagaimana bisa orang yang sebodoh diri mu bisa mendapat kepercayaan diri seperti itu? Kurasa aku tak bisa seburuk itu" Taeyong membalas perkataan Yuta tak kalah sarkastik, yang membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya langsung mendapat perasaan tak enak 'ini buruk' teman –temannya menghidupkan alarm bahaya otomatis diotaknya.

"kalau aku bodoh bagaimana bisa aku menjawab soal tadi?!" yuta menjadi emosi dibuatnya.

"Yuta jangan sombong. Aku rasa nenek di panti jompo bisa lebih baik dari itu" ucap Taeyong tersenyum remeh didepan Yuta.

Ctik!

Urat kesabaran Yuta putus jadilah mereka perdebatan diantara mereka. Aura kelam langsung menyelimuti kelas seketika , teman-teman mereka langsung ambil jarak aman,tak mau cari mati. Bisa saja Yuta melampiaskan kemarahannya pada barang disekitarnya untuk melempar Taeyong, dan sayangnya Yuta bukan tokoh anime yang berambut hijau lumut yang terkenal itu, tembakannya tak akurat, salah salah mereka malah jadi korban.

.

.

.

.

"Yuta kenapa kau selalu berkelahi dengan Taeyong?" itu Ten yang kini sudah menjadi 'sahabat' Yuta bertanya tiba-tiba. Yuta heran biasa Ten tak pernah menanyakan hal ini.

"dia itu menyebalkan Ten, lihat saja tatapan sinis itu membuatku ingin mengumpankan nya pada para titan" Ten hanya memandang Yuta dengan pandangan mirisnya 'sepertinya kebenciannya sudah mendarah daging' pikir Ten sambil tersenyum pahit.

" menurutku Taeyong itu orang baik yuta, coba saja kau dekat dengannya dengan cara yang normal, dia adalah orang yang pantas kau jadikan seorang yang special" jelas Ten yang membuat Yuta mengernyit.

"baik darimana?! Dulu aku mendekatinya dengan normal tapi lihat, dia malah seperti itu. Eh tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan kau membela Taeyong seperti ini?" Ten yang mendapat pernyataan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"sejak aku menjadi kekasihnya" ucap Ten santai tak menanggapi wajah keterkejutan sang sahabat.

Hah? Ten dan Taeyong berpacaran? Kok Yuta baru tau? Namun disegala itu ada suatu perasaan yang Yuta herankan. Dia merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan segala perasaan yang menyelinap tiba-tiba dihatinya akibat mendengar pernyataan dari Ten. Perasaaan macam apa ini? Terlebih perasaan ini- untuk siapa?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Hara lagi pengen buat ff Taeyu, lagi terserang virus NCT :3, bias hara sendiri di NCT itu Yuta sih, tapi entah kenapa hara suka banget bikin bias hara ngenes/ditimpuk.**

 **Ff ini sendiri hara buat karena terinspirasi dari orang-orang disekitar hara dan –uhuk-pengalaman-uhuk-sendiri.**

 **Makasih buat temen hara yang udah dukung hara buat ff ini, makasih yah udah ngehina hara terus ehm –namasensor-**

 **Sekali lagi hara juga masih belajar, mohon kritik dan sarannya,maaf kalau ada kesalahan disetiap kata di ff Hara,makasih juga yang udah review di ff hara sebelumnya.**

 **Review juseyo*bbuing*/muntah**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taste the Feeling

Rated T

Genre Romance,school life,humor

TaeYu

Warn: BL, OOC,typo,non-EYD

ENJOY!

Taeyong sedikit heran dengan Yuta. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terlihat pendiam,namun wajahnya tidak murung sama sekali, namun, lebih terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan, Taeyong tidak khawatir sama sekali pada Yuta, ia hanya merasa heran itu saja. Melihat Yuta yang biasanya selalu beradu mulut dengannya – makna kiasan tentu saja- menjadi seorang pendiam seperti itu.

"Taeyong-ah" Ten datang dan langsung memeluk Taeyong dari belakang yang tentu saja membuat penerima pelukan terkejut. Lalu Ten melepas pelukannya kemudian duduk disamping Taeyong.

"ada apa Ten?" Taeyong bertanya setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"aku ingin bercerita padamu, tapi kau terlihat melamun tadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Taeyong melamun? Melamunkan Yuta? 'Ahh tidak mungkin aku melamunkannya' Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Ten yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"aku tidak melamun, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan,hm?"

"Kau tau tidak kenapa Yuta terlihat sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini?" Taeyong yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya membatin 'itu juga yang aku herankan!' batinnya menjerit, Taeyong hanya membatin, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang itu pada Ten, hancur image nya didepan sang kekasih manis.

" Ntahlah, aku tidak peduli" ucapnya santai sambil memasang wajah tak peduli-pura-pura-

"Taeyong tidak asik, bagaimanapun aku Yuta sahabat ku. jadi, kau juga harus peduli padanya. Ahhh, atau jangan-jangan dia jadi seperti ini karena mu, karena sering bertengkar denganmu. Ya aku yakin! Taeyong kau harus minta maaf padanya!" Ten menuduh Taeyong yang membuat sang tersangka manjadi membulatkan matanya.

" aku yang salah? Ten kau kekasihku atau Yuta sih? Kenapa membela dia?"

" ini bukan soal kekasih siapa, kau harus minta maaf, apa susahnya minta maaf?"

"tapi Ten-

" ayolah Taeyong, aku tak suka melihat dia seperti itu, dia anak yang ceria namun,karenamu ia menjadi seperti ini" Tunggu, Taeyong jadi merasa orang yang jahat jika seperti ini padahal kan belum tentu ia penyebabnya. Kekasihnya ini terlalu membela sang sahabat rupanya.

" kau harus minta maaf nanti sambil memberikan sesuatu, oke Taeyong?" lanjut Ten sambil mengangkat jempolnya pada Taeyong yang hanya mengangguk malas lalu merangkul sang kekasih sambil mencubit pipinya yang membuat sang empunya cemberut.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena sesungguhnya ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia memberikan tatapan itu pada mereka.

.

.

.

Yuta yang tengah membaca bukunya saat itu dihampiri oleh Ten yang tersenyum manis lalu duduk disampingnya, dibelakang Ten Yuta dapat melihat Taeyong membawa sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Yuta sambil tersenyum-dipaksa Ten-.

"Yuta,ini untukmu. Maaf selama ini jika aku selalu menyulut emosi mu, aku berharap setelah ini kita bisa berinteraksi dengan _baik_." Taeyong memberikan sedikit tekanan pada kata 'baik' disitu. Ia sungguh berharap setelah ini ia dan Yuta dapat berkomunikasi dengan normal, kan lebih baik daripada bertengkar setiap menitnya.

"apa ini?" Tangan Yuta memegang pemberian Taeyong lalu menatap Taeyong.

"kau memberikan ini agar aku memaafkan mu begitu? Jadi ini semacam sogokan?" ucap Yuta sinis,Taeyong yang mendengar hal itu rasanya ingin sekali mencopot kepala Yuta dan memberikannya kepada seungcheol-kapten basket mereka- untuk dijadikan bola cadangan. Ten yang melihat hal itu merasa menyesal sekaligus bersyukur. Bersyukur karena sang sahabat kembali seperti dulu lalu menyesal karena melihat sang kekasih menjadi korban kesadisan mulut sang sahabat.

"Yuta aku memberikannya dengan ikhlas dan tulus meminta maaf padamu, jadi ini balasan mu?"

"Wah benarkah? Terimakasih Taeyong telah menyogokku agar memaafkanmu" Yuta membalas omongan Taeyong sambil tersenyum-pura-pura-senang.

"ahh , sama-sama Yuta, semoga segala pikiran burukmu tentang ku dapat hilang. Oh ya, aku lupa, apa kau bisa berpikir?" ucap Taeyong tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Maaf Taeyong sayang sekali aku tidak seperti mu"

" aku yakin kau tak seperti ku Yuta. Karena kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku"

Saat Yuta hendak membalas ucapan Taeyong Ten menghentikkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya perkelahian mereka sangat seru bagi Ten. Namun, entah kenapa Ten tak suka melihatnya lalu ia menghentikkannya.

"Ten kenapa kau melarangku membalas ucapannya? Aku kan jadi terlihat kalah" ucap Yuta sambil cemberut pada Ten.

"sudahlah Yuta, tidak baik jika terus berkelahi terus. Beberapa orang jadi terganggu,lihat saja minhyuk sampai kesal melihatnya"

Minhyuk yang disebut hanya menatap Yuta dengan sebal, namun saat Taeyong menatapnya ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Yuta yang menatap Minhyuk kembali menegakkan kepalanya hanya menggumamkan kata maaf ditemani senyum manisnya kepada Minhyuk. Taeyong yang menyaksikan hanya mengerutkan keningnya, Yuta itu manis, sangat malah. Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah bersikap manis pada Taeyong? Kalau bersikap manis pada Taeyong kan Yuta juga tidak ada ruginya, kan Taeyong suka kalau Yuta melemparkan senyum manis bukannya senyum sinis yang bikin hati teriris miris.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan TaeTen sudah berlangsung lebih dari 5 bulan, Yuta yang selama itu didekat mereka merasa ia hanya obat nyamuk dan merasa jika terlalu sering berada didekat mereka tidak baik untuk keadaannya, ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman tanpa mengerti apa sebabnya. Apalagi, Ten sering curhat soal hubungan mereka ,Yuta jadi tambah tak nyaman, seperti hari ini Ten kembali curhat dengannya. Yuta sebenarnya tak terlalu suka namun karena Ten sahabatnya satu-satunya apa boleh buat.

"Yuta kau tau Johnny sunbae tidak?" Yuta mengernyit 'hari ini topiknya beda yah?' pikir Yuta heran, biasanya Ten hanya bercerita tentang Taeyong yang tidak peka lah, terlalu dinginlah,dan sifat buruk maupun baik Taeyong lainnya. Walaupun yang sering diceritakan buruknya sih.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

" sunbae tampan itu mengajakku berkenalan Yuta dan sekarang aku tengah akrab dengannya, ternyata dia itu baik dan perhatian, setiap malam ia mengirimi ku pesan. Taeyong saja kalah perhatiannya." Tuh kan, sahabatnya ini mulai membandingkan Taeyong dengan pria lain. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Ten seperti ini, hubungan Ten dan Johnny itu terlihat mencurigakan. Namun Yuta malas bertanya tentang hubungan keduanya.

"lalu?"

"dia mengajakku menjalani hubungan, bagaimana menurutmu? Padahal aku sudah bilang aku sudah punya kekasih,ia bilang tak apa, berarti ia benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Dia benar-benar romantis"

Yuta hanya diam mendengar perkataan sang sahabat, kalau Johnny menjalani hubungan dengan Ten, berarti Ten akan menyelingkuhi Taeyong kan? 'Menyelingkuhi Taeyong?' Yuta tak suka kata tersebut, menyelingkuhi Taeyong sama saja menyakiti Taeyong kan? Yuta melihat kearah Ten yang sibuk membalas pesan Johnny diponselnya. ' Ten apakah ini sifat aslimu sebenarnya?' pikir Yuta merasa kesal melihat Ten. Tunggu kenapa Yuta memperhatikan Taeyong? Sebenarnya apa arti Taeyong bagi Yuta?

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Lamakah? Lama yah? Maapkeun kalau lama.**

 **Sebenarnya pengen ngeupdate dari kemarin hari, namun apa daya tugas fisika kian menumpuk, #curhat**

 **Makasih banget yang udah ngereview chap sebelumnya, dan maaf banget kalau chap ini sangat gaje,dan Ten yang berubah jahat disini sedangkan Yuta kian tersiksa #pelukYuta**

 **Sekian dan review juseyoo**


End file.
